to get her back
by bakugirl
Summary: Grimmjow had avoided his girlfriend, Orihime for the past few months, fearing that she hated him due to a fight with Ichigo that resulted in the soul reaper taking significant damage when both men had promised Orihime to hold back some. there is a lemon at the end


to get her back Grimmjow x Orihime

he sighed ever so softly as he watched her sleep, 'I should go soon, after all I'm not even supposed to be here...'  
"Grimm...jow..." his name spilled from her lips, and he froze, had she woken up? "d-don't...please. you have to...stop it...you-you're killing him...-...Ichi...Ichigo..."  
'...-' his heart began to crack. she was dreaming about him killing Kurosaki? before Grimmjow could force his limbs to move, Orihime bolted up right, "GRIMMJOW!" she yelped, panting and gasping for breath, a small amount of sweat had accumulated on her forehead. she looked around, and saw the arrancar. so, she rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them again, he was gone. 'Grimmjow...I guess I'll only get to see him in my dreams...it hurts so much.. my heart...won't stop throbbing. if I could only see him smile or, flash that cocky smirk of his, maybe even hear his laugh just one, more, time. why won't he look at me anymore? he acts like I'm dead to him...' "why won't he just...-urgh, get a hold of yourself, Orihime!" 'he doesn't love me anymore...I don't even exist in his eyes.' Orihime clutched the blanket around her tightly, he had given it to her a while back, and it was all she had left of the time when he was her boyfriend. 'Grimmjow always would forget that he got me this...so I'd use that fact to my advantage, finding excuses to be around him. urngh...ow...' she winced, thinking about the blue-haired arrancar always made her smile. but, at the same time, it made her heart lurch. even though thinking about him hurt like hell, she always kept him in her mind, holding onto that last shred of hope that he'd come back into her life, or at least look at her the way he once did. maybe that would be enough to heal the wound in her heart for a while. "I should get dressed...Tatsuki wanted to talk to me as soon as possible today!"  
-xX*^*Xx-  
"hey, Tatsuki! you said you wanted to-...talk?"  
"...-" Grimmjow looked away from her, he wanted to run over and pull her into his arms, and NEVER LET GO. but after what happened...THAT DAY...he didn't have the guts to look her in the eyes, scared to death of what he might see staring back at him. that...that she hated him. the pain was almost too much for him to bear. he always watched over her from a distance, making sure she stayed safe, it was all he could do to keep his sanity intact.  
"yeah...I was wondering what the deal with him is" Tatsuki pointed a thumb behind her towards the arrancar "huh? wha-why are you asking me?" Orihime asked, dumbfounded. Tatsuki put her hand on her hip and gave Orihime a look that said, 'are you SERIOUSLY asking me that?' the orange haired woman fidgeted slightly, "I...-I wish I knew...i-it's just...I-I'm sorry, Tatsuki!" she turned and ran away. "I'll talk to you later!"  
"Ori-...-O-Orihime..." Grimmjow's throat and eyes burned slightly, "gah. I told you it wouldn't fucking work! she wants nothing to do with my kind after...THAT DAY..." he sighed, and walked off.  
"HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!"  
"what the point in hanging around?"  
"I need to ask you something before you go."  
"what?" a gentle sigh slipped out.  
"what's the whole story about that day? I get the overall picture, but I don't see why you and Orihime are acting the way you are!"  
another sigh escaped him as he sat back down. "Orihime and I were just hanging out at a park, heh. she had bribed me to go there."  
"yeah, she'd always tell me it was so easy to convince you to do something for her." Tatsuki chuckled.  
we were just sitting under a tree. it was...surprisingly really nice. at least, until Kurosaki showed up. he had called me out as a weakling, and challenged me to an all out fight. at first Orihime got mad, saying she didn't want to see either of us get hurt. god...I was such an idiot, I told her I had to fight or he'd never let me hear the end of it." Grimmjow said, recounting the details of that day two months ago.  
"yeah, I get that." she nodded  
"Orihime made us both promise to hold back, at least little. I should have known something was off when Kurosaki said he wouldn't use bankai. during the fight, he got that mask on and said...-he said Orihime only asked me out on a dare, and that our relationship meant nothing to her. I got so mad, I almost used my cero, if it wasn't for the promise I made to Orihime, I would have blasted the fucker point-blank. I punched him right in the gut, but...I saw him take off his mask just before it connected with him, so he went flying, and took some pretty major damage. god...the look on Orihime's face when the dust settled...it was like I had just slapped her across the face and murdered a newborn puppy...I just...-I couldn't take it, ever since then I haven't been able to face her."  
"wow...do you think Ichigo did it on purpose?" Tatsuki asked, leaning forward a little "I don't know, but I could have sworn he'd be able to wear that mask for at least another minute." Grimmjow growled, clenching his fists.  
"why do you say that?"  
"because he's had it on much longer than that. even from the start."  
"huh...well, I'll go talk to her, see if I can help patch things up."  
"thanks..."  
"I would say you owe me for this, but I can see how much she means to you, so you'll pay me back by always being there to keep her safe, got that?"  
"heh, I've BEEN doing that." he said, walking off.

-xxXX**^Grimmjow POV^**XXxx-

gah...not even fighting had the same feel it once did. hell, I haven't really felt anything but an empty void anymore. Orihime was, and still is, my reason to live, my whole life. 'just one smile...and I can die a happy man...that will be enough for me.' a single tear rolled down my face, and fell to my jeans, leaving a small dark spot.  
"hmm? Grimmjow? what are you doing here? shouldn't you be with Orihime?"  
"oh. hey, Quincy." I gave him a half-assed wave.  
"for the thousandth time, my name is Uryu ishida."  
"oh, sorry. I must've forgotten."  
"huh? you're not going to make a fuss about it?"  
"no point in it." I shrugged, 'without Orihime, I can't find a point in anything anymore. I would do ANYTHING to have her back in my arms. even if it meant losing one of them'  
"that bad, huh?"  
"what are you blabbering about?"  
"heh, I forgot about that incident you had. she's taken it pretty hard, you know." I heard him chuckle  
"huh?!"  
"why don't you talk to her? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."  
"as much as I'd love to, I can't."  
"oh? and why not?"  
"do you not know what happened?" I looked at Uryu confusedly  
"I believe Ichigo informed me of it."  
"then why are you still talking to me?"  
"because I can tell that Ichigo should be apologizing" he crossed his arms  
"tch, like that's going to happen. besides, I don't give a rat's ass about him. the look on Orihime's face that day...it haunts me. I see it every time I close my eyes."  
"I see. well..." Uryu said, pushing his glasses up, "if you help me with some things, I believe I can help you."  
"what?!" my ocean blue eyes went wide, "what you mean?"  
"come. we can discuss the details on the way."  
"alright..."  
"I need some help with my combat skills"  
"you couldn't stand a chance against me, I may not be an espada anymore, but I still have the power of my old rank"  
"no, not like that. I need you to simply be there to help me gauge myself, nothing more. you don't even have to actually fight."  
"what do you mean, gauge yourself."  
"Ichigo challenged me to a fight, no...no, not a fight, more of a...contest, if you will."  
"so why do you-"  
"he barely managed to defeat you in your last all out fight. so my thinking is, if I can test my skills out on you, I will be able to gauge how much training I might need to win. as you know, I hate to lose."  
"alright, I get it, so how are you gonna help me with Orihime?"  
"she knows I wouldn't lie without reason, so I will simply tell her the truth, that Ichigo started it"  
"how do you know Kurosaki didn't lie to you about what happened?"  
"because he had also told me of it before the incident. he wanted Orihime for himself, so he planned to take off his mask mid fight to get hurt enough so he could make you out to be the villain."  
"that fucking bastard...I knew he could keep that thing on longer."  
"so, will you assist me?"  
"honestly, I'll do anything to get Orihime back in my arms."  
"then let's get started."  
'if this works out, I'll have my woman back!'  
-xxXX**^a few hours later^**XXxx-  
I rolled my shoulder a little to see if it still burned. Uryu had offered to wrap the wound, but with me being me, I declined. "damn, heh, didn't think that arrow woulda hurt that bad. you've definitely gotten stronger since I last saw you fight."  
"thank you, I should have enough for what I need." Uryu's bow disappeared as he pulled out his phone, and called Orihime. she didn't pick up, "strange. maybe she's asleep."  
"Tatsuki said she'd talk to her"  
"I'll call again later, then." he slapped his palm against my other shoulder. "I'm sure things will work out between the two of you, Grimmjow. Ichigo is just jealous of the attention Orihime gives you and not him. even now he doesn't get the attention he wants. it drives him crazy."  
"you really think things between Orihime and I can be patched up?" I felt a joyful nervousness swirl around in my gut.  
"yes, I am sure." he smirked, and walked away.  
"hey, Uryu. give Kurosaki a punch to the face for me wouldya?" I called out my shoulder  
"sure, no problem, Grimmjow!" he laughed  
'Orihime...' I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, and walked towards Orihime's place.  
"ICHIGO! STOP THAT!" I could hear her yelling.  
"come on, Orihime, he's dangerous, he doesn't really care about you! that fight we had two months should prove it! I'm just lucky I managed to pull up my visard mask in time to absorb some of the damage." that lying bastard...  
"I-...I know, I know, but...I just...he isn't acting like himself, and I can't help but be a little worried about him."  
"worried?! Orihime, he's not even human! he's a fucking arrancar, an espada, no less! he's dangerous! how can you say he loved you? how do you know it wasn't a-" suddenly the sound of a slap resonated through the apartment.  
"shut up! just...just shut up, Ichigo. I know he loved me. I just know it. you haven't been there, watching him sleep, or have nightmares! do you even know what his nightmares are about?"  
"probably losing a fight, knowing him..."  
"well, you're dead wrong, Ichigo. they were always of me leaving him, he'd hold me close and make me promise to never leave his side. each time, I'd look right into his eyes, and every single time I did, I saw the same thing. he was honestly panicking. he's **terrified** of losing me, Ichigo. ugh...why are you here?"  
"I wanted to take you out to eat. is that so much to ask?"  
"right now...yes, it is. besides, I don't have that red dress anymore."  
"wha? why'd you get rid of it? it looked so beautiful on you"  
"maybe to you. but to be honest...I never really liked it all that much. plus I don't think you'd want to be seen with me wearing Grimmjow's favorite dress."  
"we can go and get you a new dress."  
"the dress I HAVE is perfectly fine, Ichigo! and everyone else thinks teal is a better color on me than red. come on, I really want some alone time."  
"please, Orihime, you don't have to dress up, we can go to that place with the red bean paste you like so much..."  
"I-..."  
"why are you still so hung-up on that damn Grimmjow? he's nothing more than a smart hollow tha-!" another slap echoed through the apartment, but this one was much louder.  
"don't you dare call him that, Ichigo. he's SO MUCH MORE than a hollow, for one, he's an arrancar, so he's more of a half-hollow. but that's completely beside the point. ...-just...please leave. I really really want to just be alone right now, please." she sounded like she was about to cry "fine, but I'll come by later to check up on you."  
"yeah, alright." soon I heard her door open and close. I saw her sit down on her couch and heave a sigh, "haaa, why do you keep doing this to yourself, Orihime? he's not coming back, and he certainly won't explain what happened...maybe I SHOULD have gone out with Ichigo...oh, I wish Grimmjow were here, or even Ulquiorra...oh! I could call him and find out! maybe I could even get some advice too!"  
'Ulquiorra... alone with MY ORIHIME?!' the thought alone had me near snarling, sure it was far better than her being alone with Kurosaki, but Ulquiorra is still a man. I couldn't take it anymore. "god damnit..." a long growl left my throat as I went to her door. but raising up my hand to knock on it was the almost too much... I pressed the doorbell instead and stood there, scared out of my mind.  
"Ichigo, if it's you, I'm goi-...G-Gri-..." suddenly the door cracked open slightly, "G-Gri-Grimm-j-jow? is...is that really you?"  
"...-...yeah...can-...I come in?"  
"y-yeah! of course! I guess you lost your key, huh?"  
"my...key?" wait, I'm still allowed to come and go from her place?!  
"don't worry about it, wh-why are you here?" heh, she seems so happy, could she have missed me? "I-...n-not that I mind! I just...wasn't expecting...if I'd known, I would have cleaned up a little..."  
"it's alright, I-...I was walking by and I couldn't help overhear you and Kurosaki."  
"o-oh. that..."  
"if...-you don't mind, would you...let ME take you out somewhere? you said you still had that teal dress."  
"I never had a reason to get rid of it." she smiled nervously at me. 'a smile like that isn't exactly the kind I really wanted to see, but I'll gladly take whatever I can get. oh, Orihime...'  
"wh-where did you have in mind?"  
"where would you like to go?" 'she could want to go to a frilly girly shop for all I care, I just need to be near her again.'  
"there's that look again..." she chuckled ever so softly.  
"huh? what look?"  
"that look you'd give me after you'd wake up from a nightmare."  
"do you not wanna go?" I tried to change the subject.  
"of course I want to."  
-xxXX**^third POV^**XXxx-  
'he wants to spend time with me...maybe I'll get to hold onto his arm while we walk around somewhere...'  
"why don't we just go to the park or somethin' I know how much you liked it..."  
"Grim-you'd really go to the park?" she gasped, normally she would have to give him a pretty big bribe to get him to go to the park with her!  
'to see you smile? Orihime... I'd do anything for that.' Grimmjow smiled softly, "yeah, anything you want."  
suddenly an idea popped into her head. she had never been able to convince him to cuddle with her and watch a movie no matter what she bribed him with. "well...there is ONE thing, I'd love to do..."  
'I hope I don't regret this.' "what is it?"  
"well...just now you said, anything I want, and...well I'd like to have a movie night. you never would let me before... i-if it's too much, that's ok! I just thought I'd bring it up!" she stammered "only if I get to pick the movie." Grimmjow whispered in a sexy voice. movies scared her so easily, so it was the perfect opportunity to get her to cling to him again.  
instantly Orihime's expression lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. "YAY! I'll go get the snacks! you pull up a movie!" she shouted, bolting off to change into some pajamas and get some snacks ready. he couldn't help himself and laughed at her antics. oh, god damn, he missed little moments like this.  
'I have her all to myself for the next few hours. hmm, if I play my cards right, I'll even get to spend the night. I haven't slept well since that damned fight with Ichigo two months back.' remote in hand, he searched for a scary movie, one scary enough that would get her to cling to him for safety, but not so much that it would overload the sensitive little thing. finally he settled on one, "heh, this should be good enough." 'I can't wait to hold her in my arms again.' Grimmjow had never once thought he'd be willing to do **ANYTHING** to get a _WOMAN'S_ affection. but Orihime was spec-...no, no she was so much more than that, to be perfectly honest with himself, Orihime was the only thing that kept him from becoming a mindless beast. he wouldn't survive losing her. a few minutes passed and Orihime returned, a bowl of popcorn in one hand, and some drinks in the other. but what had Grimmjow's complete and undivided attention was what she had changed into. "I hope kettle corn isn't too weird for you, it's the only flavor of popcorn I have at the moment."  
"...nice get-up..." the words rolled off his tongue without him realizing it "y-you like it? I figured a new pair wouldn't hurt. it's not too baggy is it?"  
"it's...-amazing. you look beautiful..."  
"-...-" Orihime bit her lip slightly, it took a few long moments for her to find her voice, "th-thank you, Grimmjow..." she sat down, and snuggled into his side, 'ohh...my god...I can't believe I forgot how good he smelled! and OHH, he's SOO WARM!' Orihime couldn't help herself and crawled into a stunned Grimmjow's lap.  
'the movie hasn't even started and she's already in my lap...' "you...wanna pick a different movie?" he asked, feeling slightly dazed. she took the remote from him, and picked something from the comedy section "this good? it's one of my favorites."  
"hmm? oh, yeah, sure." 'I'm not going to be watching it anyway, so might as well let her watch whatever the hell she wants.' he wrapped his arms around her. when she squeaked in surprise, he said, "you DID say you wanted to cuddle, right?"  
"...Grimmjow...what's gotten into you? first saying we could watch a movie together, then only saying I look beautiful, and not making any kind of dirty remark afterwards...now you actually WANT to cuddle? heh, now I'm not complaining a single bit, but I would like to know what sparked the sudden change in you."  
"nothing, woman, just watch your movie." he pulled her in closer and buried his face into her hair, 'oh...fuuuuck, that smell of hers always drives me wild...'  
"G-Grimmjow! he-ey!" she laughed softly, "ok, something's definitely up with you. when you showed up at my door so suddenly I was scared you wanted to break up with me."  
a loud gasp ripped from his throat, "...-s-say that again...I think I heard you wrong..." 'did she just say what I think she did?'  
"hmm, when you showed up at my door so suddenly I was scared you wanted to break up with me." she said slowly, making sure to say each word clearly.  
"...-Ori-hime..." he was beyond stunned, 'I have **got** to be the luckiest man alive.' "OH! Orihime!" he pulled her in close and crashed his lips against hers with a fire she'd never felt before.  
"...-...-nnn-NNNNPPH!" a loud moan left her lips, as she quickly tangled her fingers into his electric blue hair, desperately trying to pull him closer. 'G-Grimmjow...wha-ahhnn...what is..-ohh, is-...is...ahhhh-oh, who really cares why. he's here, and he's mine again.' it took absolutely no time at all for her to melt into hot puddy in his hands. he could have whatever he wanted, so long as it meant she could stay in his arms. "ahnnng...G-Grimmjow..ohh..ahh..ahhh..." her breaths were quick and shallow. he peppered hot kisses down her neck, and she moaned his name over and over. it was almost too much for her, but damnit, she couldn't get enough. "AHH! GRIMMJOW! GRI-GRI-GRIMM-JO-GRIM OH, GRIMMJOW...OHH, OHH, OHH...!" she could barely feel the tips of her fingers anymore, not that she cared. no, not when she had this god of an arrancar worshiping her body. "OH! GRIMMJOW! I-I...I-I L-I LOVE YOU...I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, ohh Grimmjow..."  
"gahhh, fuck." he forced himself to stop and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'd keep going, but I don't want to make your heart give out. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I did, eh?" 'oh FFFUCK that felt good to say again.' he managed to suppress a shudder of delight.  
"haa...haa..haa..haa..haa- G-Grimmjow...y-you...wh-what's...gotten...into...y-you..lat-..lately...?" Orihime panted  
"I-...I hadn't known you still wanted to be with me.."  
"wh-what kind...oh god... heh, could you hand me some water? I'm a little light headed."  
"heh, of course." 'anything for MY princess. GAH! I feel like I need to scream to let out all this energy!' Grimmjow thought, grabbing both cups of water, she quickly grabbed one, and chugged it down.  
"... ... ...-GLUH...haa...haa...oh, Grimmjow..."  
"heh, feelin' better, Princess?"  
"Prin-...oh, Grimmjow!" tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed into his shirt.  
"wha-...I-I didn't mean to upset ya! I thought you LIKED being called princess!" he pulled her in closer, and gently kissed her, "don't be upset, Orihime..."  
"I-..I do like it. I-.. I just..I thought I'd never be able to hear you call me that again...oh, Grimmjow. I'm so glad you came back. you are going to explain exactly what happened with Ichigo those two months ago, but you can do that later. right now I'd much rather enjoy having you back." she breathed in as much of his musk as her lungs would allow, "hmm, this is-...I've never felt so happy before.. I love you, Grimmjow."  
"...Orihime...heh, love you too, Princess." he held her close and let out a heavy sigh, 'I have my princess back.'  
"hmm...I have a confession to make..."  
"what?"  
"I knew you wouldn't hurt Ichigo that bad on purpose, besides, you had promised to hold back, I was only upset because you acted like I didn't exist anymore."  
"no...! never. but...I kinda did."  
"huh?"  
"I think it might be best to start explaining now"  
"no...no, I want to enjoy this moment for now. tell me tomorrow..." Orihime smiled, snuggling into Grimmjow's chest. she let out a long heavy sigh, "you have no idea how much I've missed you, Grimmjow. I need you to promise me you'll never leave my side for _**any**_ reason. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you..."  
"Orihime...tch! like any other woman could satisfy me! you know how ravenous I get! heh, I might let us sleep tonight, but you'll have to be pretty damn careful."  
"for once...I think I'll take the initiative. after all we haven't held each other in two months, and I don't want you to break me because you let it all bottle up inside you." Orihime turned off the tv, stood up, and led Grimmjow into the bedroom. "we're going to eeeeease back into it. I think by tomorrow we can use our usual routine"  
"oh? sounds interesting."  
"I'll try to keep from going too slow. but remember I'M in charge for now."  
"I've always heard there's a first time for everything."  
"that's right. now, strip down then lay down."  
"hmm, I think I'm gonna like this new dominant side of you, Princess" he growled, pulling his shirt off with one arm while his other made quick work of his belt  
"good boy." Orihime smiled, stripping down as well.  
"well! I certainly like how bold you're being-WOAH!" he yelped out of surprise from being pushed backwards onto the bed.  
"I had told you to lay down" she climbed on top of him, and slowly sheathed herself on him, "AHH..!" a sharp squeak left her with each inch of him entering her, "ohh...I had almost forgotten how good you feel...ohh, Grimmjow..." Orihime rolled her hips against his softly, earning a growl from him. she leaned forward a little, bracing herself by putting her palms on his chest. "try to stay still, Grimmjow. I want to take the time to enjoy having you back."  
"heh, I'll try to hold back, but no promises this time, Princess." he growled with a very cat-like smirk. he quickly grabbed a hold of her hips. "lift me up slowly" he gladly did as she asked.  
suddenly, Orihime had an idea, "now...drop me." she said a little out of breath, could you blame her? it felt so damn good! again, Grimmjow happily obeyed her, he released his hold of her, letting gravity do the work, she slid back down over him. causing both to shudder with delight. "oh...keep doing that...lift, a-a-and drop."  
"damn! I never thought that'd feel so fucking good!"  
"ahh! Grimmjow!" Orihime squeaked slightly, "faster! ohh..." smirking to himself, he obeyed, lifting her up a little faster, and instead of simply dropping her to back down on him, he thrusted up as well.  
"AHH!" she gasped, her mouth hanging wide open, "again...ohhh! please again" she moaned.  
"heheh, I think I'm gonna let you take charge again some time." he did the same thing over a few more times before pulling her down instead of dropping her.  
"G-GRIMMJOW! AHH-HAA!" Orihime's body twitched ever so slightly.  
her heat was slick now, which gave Grimmjow an idea. flipping them over so that he was laying on her, he held her to the bed. "let me take care of ya, Princess...just lay there, look beautiful, and enjoy." he leaned in real close, and whispered in her ear, "just don't forget, I love it when you get loud for me. so I wanna hear you _**SCREAM**_ for me...so tell me, Orihime, tell me how AMAZING it feels."  
"GRI-GRIMMJOW! AHHH!" she yelled, clinging to him for dear life, her nails dug into his shoulder blades.  
"yeah...that's it, baby. you want it good and rough? or do you want me to drag it out, and make you work for it?"  
"I-...I-AHH! OHH! GRIMMJOW! PL-PLEASE! I-I WANT IT! I-I-I...I N-NEED YOU, PLEASE, GRIMMJOW! Y-YOU MADE ME W-WAIT LON-LONG ENOUGH ALREADY!" Orihime nearly screamed, clinging to him with every ounce of strength she had in her.  
a satisfied growl left him, "I'll just havt'a make you work for it next time." 'don't think I'd be able to last that long right now, anyway.' Grimmjow grabbed her hips, and lifted them a little. the new angle earned him a short squeal. he thrusted into her at an inhuman speed and force. "scream for me, Orihime. tell the whole world who you belong to..."  
a few moments later, the world exploded to white, and she drowned in the ocean of ecstasy that her climax caused to flow through her, "AHH! AHHHH! AHHH! GR-GRI-GRIMM- **GRRIIIMMJOOWW**!" if she could think straight, Orihime would have been mortified by how loud she was. Grimmjow, however, couldn't be happier. she had never been that loud before, and he loved it! a few more thrusts and he found his finish as well. his movements became sporadic, almost frenzied, and a familiar warmth shot through her, she remembered how unbelievably loud he could be, so just in case, she put her hands over her ears just in time for his thunderous roar to shake the bed itself. "AHHH..OOHHH!..AAAAOOHHHHH!" she screamed, his frenzied movements sending her over the edge a second time. the both collapsed to the bed, panting and gasping for air, not to mention sweaty, very tired, and above all else, very satisfied. "oh, WOW...!" she was the first to find her voice, she snuggled against the arrancar, and smiled. "that was...-oh WOW, by far your best performance yet, Grimmjow. I doubt that even YOU could top that. I love you so much. never, EVER leave me again, ok? I don't think I'd be able to handle it."  
"I'm...glad...you enj...enjoyed it!" he panted, lying on his stomach, one arm stretched across her stomach. "but I think you right, I don't know if even _I_ could beat that if I tried. heh, thanks, Princess. there's nothing I love more than giving my woman a good hard FUCKING, heheheh." he laughed.  
"aahh...! be careful laughing, Grimmjow, I'm still over sensitive there. oh, but I do love how snuggly you get after sex. it might be one of the reasons why I let you have me so often, that and you are just SO unbelievably amazing at it. though I wish you kiss me to muffle my screams sometimes, it's absolutely mortifying to think if the neighbors heard me. you remember our first night?"  
"of course I do, they called the fuckin' cops on me cause they heard you screaming! took me forever to get them to realize I wasn't hurting you, just fucking you senseless."  
"I still remember how that first time felt."  
"I'm pulling out, now."  
"stay just a little longer, Grimmjow."  
"...eh?"  
"do...you want your usual...r-round two?"  
"Orihime...for once, I'm actually going to satisfied for a little while, but I'll definitely stay right here. damn...! you're so amazing. that was definitely worth the wait" Grimmjow chuckled  
"wait? you mean...you never had anyone else for the two months we were apart?"  
"wha-of course not! Orihime...out of every woman I've ever had, you are by a far the best, and every time I have you, it gets better and better, no woman has ever satisfied me the way you can. I don't know how you do it, but you're the only woman I need in my life, there's just no one else I'd rather hear screaming and writhing underneath me."  
"oh, Grimmjow...that was one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me..oh, I love you so much... you're the only man I could ever want, but you already know that. heh, and I'm sure you've made sure that I can't get enough of you. mmmm, and ohh, you've done well with that. you're just so amazing!"  
"heh, ya know what? I think I'll go ahead and take my usual, you'd better get ready to see stars."  
the two of them made hot passionate love for the next few hours, enjoying a quick break to catch their breath every few rounds. by the time they were well sated, it was around midnight..  
"ohhh...GODS! Grimmjow...that was..ohh, and here I thought you wouldn't be able to beat that last performance"  
"I could say the same thing to you, babe." the arrancar panted, he pulled out of her, and rolled over so he was lying next to her. he held her close, "go ahead and sleep, I'm sure I just about wore you out"  
"it's always worth being sore in the morning. I wouldn't give up our nights for anything, I love how you fit me so perfectly. hmm, Grimm..jow..." she was asleep in his arms within moments.  
"heh, I've missed you so much. I thought I was gonna lose my mind if I had to go another day without you." he held her close and buried his nose in her hair. finally...he had his woman back. now he could sleep. he had barely slept in the past 2 months, it was only out of sheer exhaustion that he'd get any rest.  
they slept well into noon. "mmm...-hmm?" Orihime groaned ever so softly, 'I wonder what Gri-...' Orihime thought, but it was cut short when she realized she wasn't alone, 'oh, yeah...that's right...' she smiled, "I love you, Grimmjow. more than words can say"  
"love you too, Princess." he growled softly, pulling her in a bit closer  
"did you sleep well?"  
"best in months." he purred, nuzzling her neck like a cat  
"oh, Grimmjow..."  
"I was stupid to think that you hated me."  
"a tiny little bit, yeah." she giggled. "so why not tell me what happened in that fight with Ichigo?"  
Grimmjow growled softly, "I shoulda known something was up when he said he wouldn't use bankai. during the fight, he got that mask on and said...-he said you only asked me out on a dare, and that our relationship meant nothing to you. I got so mad, I almost used my cero, if it wasn't for the promise I made to you, I would have blasted him point-blank. I punched him right in the gut, but...I saw him take off his mask just before my fist connected with him, so he went flying, and took some pretty major damage. after the dust settled, I-"  
"Grimmjow! it's ok. it's ok..." Orihime smiled, then leaned over and kissed his shoulder, "I was watching and I felt Ichigo's spirit pressure fluctuate strangely. I remember wanting to yell at him for breaking his promise. but he didn't break it."  
"yeah, that's why I thought it was weird when he said he wouldn't use bankai. but don't worry, I don't need to get revenge for almost ruining our relationship"  
"oh? why's that?"  
"Uryu told me Kurosaki had challenged him to a contest."  
"and how did that come up? you and Uryu don't really talk that much"  
"he came to me cause I fought Kurosaki. said he wanted to measure his power against me. afterwards I told him to punch that damn soul reaper in the face me. he laughed and said no problem."  
"you helped Uryu without wanting something in return?"  
"when he asked me, he said he'd tell you what really happened between me and Kurosaki."  
"oh, Grimmjow...I didn't realize I meant THAT much to you."  
Grimmjow lifted up one arm and said."I would have cut off my own arm if it meant getting you back." his words left Orihime speechless. she laid there, jaw hanging wide open.  
"...oh, Grimmjow...oh, I love you so much. so so much."  
"now that I've got you back, there's no way I'm letting ANYONE have you. Orihime, you. are. MINE."  
"I'll agree to that on one condition."  
"huh?"  
"you, are MINE, as well."  
"I've been yours for a long time, Princess. I can't stay away from you, I just can't."  
"is that why I've constantly felt your spirit pressure nearby?"  
"I couldn't help myself, I would feel like I'm losing my mind if I stayed away from ya for too long."  
"oh, Grimmjow...that's so sweet. I love you so much. if you'd like, I'll let you sit in the bath with me"  
his electric blue eyebrows shot up, "oh? I like the sound of that."  
"just don't forget to scrub me clean with my sponge."  
"trust me, I won't. I'm gonna enjoy that. plus, it's the perfect excuse to run my hands ALL over you."  
"I am simply amazed at how much of a sex drive you have, I know I shouldn't at this point, but I still am."

* * *

hmmmm, if you want me to write another chapter, I'll need you guys to put some ideas in your review.  
(of course, if one (or more) of them strikes my fancy, I'll make sure to give credit to the one gave me it)


End file.
